Good Morning Beautiful
by EatSleepBreatheJonas
Summary: Smitchie fluff. Rated T for some language maybe? I can't remember and a few innuendos.


_Good Morning Beautiful _

**EatSleepBreatheJonas**

_So I was laying in bed sick and I decided to drag myself out of bed and write something. The song by Steve Holy didn't inspire this, and it's not in here at all so no lawsuits, si tu plait. This is dedicated to _joe-jonas-please,_ author of _I Gotta Find You. _I was reading it earlier today and saw that she had dedicated Chapter 14 to me. I was so touched! Thank you!! You cheered me up immensely. (For the first time in a while, REALLY BIG SMILE!) _

It was the phone that woke her up. Mitchie groaned, knowing she could have gotten at least another 2 hours of precious sleep. She blinked, letting the phone ring as her senses came back to her. The music hit her ears and she nearly fell out of bed in her haste to grab the phone. "You woke me up." She knew he could hear her pouting over the phone. She sat up in her bed and turned on the lamp next to her.

As it illuminated the room, Shane laughed. "I'm sorry. Can you come outside?" He was sitting in her front yard, watching her through the glass doors of her balcony. He shook his head, reminding himself to later lecture her on the dangers of sleeping with the curtains open. Mitchie groaned, stretching her arms out as she attempted to wake herself up more fully.

"You're kidding right?" She glanced at the digital alarm clock and the numbers '4:53 am' were burned into her vision. "Shaney, it's too early. And it's my birthday, according to the clock." Mitchie pleaded with her best friend. "Is it really that important?"

Shane nodded, then realized she couldn't see him. "It really is. I found something I think you're going to like." He glanced down into his lap where the present sat. "You're going to really like it." He repeated, trying to see if she was moving from her bed yet.

Mitchie glanced out to the street on instinct and gave a little yelp. "Hang on Shane, there's some crazy pervert in my front yard." She climbed out of bed, wincing as her bare feet hit the carpet. "I'm so not ready to be awake yet." She muttered, crossing the room and flinging open the french doors that lead to her balcony. The glow from the streetlamp in her front yard illuminated his face as she leaned out the window. "Shane?" She whispered, dropping her cell phone onto the wooden floor. She rested her elbows on the railing and smiled down at him. He looked up, quickly covering the odd shaped lump in his lap. "Hey crazy pervert." She called.

He laughed, giving her a small wave. He gestured to the cell phone he had pressed to his ear, indicating she should retrieve hers. Once she had placed it next to her head, he resumed the conversation. "So I'm a crazy pervert, huh?" He chuckled. Mitchie giggled, nodding. "Well, I do believe it's your 18th birthday, which means if I decided to rape you, your parents couldn't do anything about it." He teased.

Mitchie gasped playfully. "You wouldn't dare Shaney." She scolded, still giggling. "Now what do you want, because it's too early for me." Shane laughed and dropped his phone in the dewy grass. "Whatcha doin?" She called softly. Shane stood up, leaving the package on the ground. He glanced around and quickly beckoned her to come down. "Now you're truly crazy." She shook her head, biting her lip.

"Please?" He called. She sighed, looking down at the pattern of wood under the layer of whitewash. Taking another deep breath, she looked up and met his eyes through the darkness. "I'm not going to let you get hurt. I just want to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday." Mitchie softened and gestured to give her one second. She turned back into her room and rushed to her vanity, not realizing he could still see her from where he stood. "You look cute. Stop primping and get your butt down here." He laughed. She flushed and grabbed her coat and left the room.

Moments later, she was carefully shutting the front door behind her and tip toeing across the grass to where he waited. "Well? Do I still look cute?" She teased, doing a quick twirl in front of him before hugging him tightly. He laughed and nodded.

"You've always been cute." He told her, dropping back to the ground. She followed, curling her legs under her. "So aren't you going to ask how long I've been home?" He teased. Her eyes lit up as she remembered how long he had been over seas.

"Oh my goodness you're HOME!" She screamed, tackling him. He landed with his back in the grass, her arms latched around his neck. He laughed, shushing her gently. "When did you get home?" She demanded. He looked at his watch, calculating.

"A little bit before 4." He guessed. "And I hailed a cab and came right over. I still wish you would have come with us...you would have loved Barcelona." He stated. "And I missed you. You have to come next time." She sighed, still laying on top of him, afraid to get damp from the grass.

"You wouldn't have really wanted me there. You needed bonding time with Nate and Jason." She reminded him. Shane rolled his eyes, locking his hands together on the small of her back, keeping her from going anywhere. "But I promise I'll come next time." She grinned and tried to muffle a yawn.

"Bonding time? I 'bond' with them in the studio every day." He laughed. "And yeah, you're definitely coming with us next time. Even if I have to drag you out of school, kicking and screaming." Mitchie pretended to look scared for a minute but giggled.

"I'm graduating this year silly." At his pointed look, she sighed. "You didn't go to college and you were fine." She reminded him. Shane laughed.

"We know I'm sexy. Not the point babe." Mitchie rolled her eyes and gave him a light slap on the shoulder. "Alright, alright. Sure, I didn't do the whole college thing, but at 16 I already had a record deal." He informed her. Mitchie sighed.

"True, but I'm best friends with Shane Gray. What makes you think I don't have offers? People do remember Final Jam, you know. Important people." She smirked. Shane raised one eyebrow, interested. "Like...your manager." She teased, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Stick out your tongue one more time and I'll bite it off." He warned with a chuckle. "But my manager, huh? He's talked to you?" She nodded, trying to conceal her excitement. "Good. I might have dropped a couple of hints." Shane admitted. Mitchie stared at him. "I was subtle, I promise!" He chuckled. Her stare intensified. "Dammit, fine. I showed him the video of us singing." She broke out into a smile and hugged him fiercely.

"You did that for me?" She whispered, completely in awe. Shane nodded, and she smiled against his neck. "You are the best best friend ever." She declared, pulling back and giving him a light peck on the lips. Shane wasn't fazed, they had always been that physical; hugging and small kisses occasionally.

"I thought you'd be mad or something..." He admitted. Mitchie laughed and shook her head. "Well, if that kiss means anything, you're clearly not." Shane teased. "So I guess now's as good a time as any for your present." He added. Her eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly. "Geez. Are you sure you're turning 18 and not 8?" Shane drawled, laughing. Mitchie swatted at his shoulder and looked around for the package she had seen before. "Alright, alright, if you'd get off me for just a second, I'll get your present."

Mitchie raised one eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're complaining that I'm on top of you." She scoffed. Shane nodded seriously, though the glimmer in his eyes told her he was kidding. "Oh please. You know you'd die if you weren't under me most of the time." She teased.

"It's better when I'm on top." Shane retorted with a laugh. Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me babe, I know how to make you scream." Shane threatened playfully. She giggled and bit her lip.

"I do love it when you're on top." She moaned, giggling again. Shane gripped her hips and thrust up, making her gasp. "Not fair." She glared, swatting his shoulder again. He shrugged with some difficulty, since she was still draped over him.

"You're just jealous." He huffed playfully. She looked at him incredulously. "Jealous of my fabulous body..." Shane added. "Duh." he imitated the girls from Mitchie's school and she laughed softly.

"Like you wouldn't just sit in front of a mirror naked if you had my body." She teased. Shane considered this for a moment, while Mitchie tugged down the neckline of her v-neck under her coat and pressed her chest to Shane's, doubling the cleavage he could see.

"Hmm. I would probably allot 18 hours a day to stare at myself naked if I had your body." Shane admitted with a laugh. "But you'd go all day. You know it's true." Mitchie tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Nope. I think my chest beats your ass. Sorry." She giggled, patting his hip lightly. "Now I want my present." She pouted. Shane hesitated, his eyes darting to her chest, and Mitchie groaned. "Fine." She tugged the neckline down a bit more and propped herself up on her elbows. "No one could _ever_ get away with calling you gay." She muttered. "Now give me my present, bitch." She adopted his valley girl tone from before, and he laughed.

"You definitely do that better than I do." She pumped her fist in triumph and rolled off to one side of him. "Freedom!" He exclaimed, laughing as he stood up to look for the present. She rolled onto her side and propped herself up, resting her head in the palm of her hand as she watched him stumble around the darkness. There was a pause, and a muffled thump. "I'm okay." She laughed quietly as he stood up with the present. "Found it!"

She squealed, sitting up and clapping her hands. "Gimme gimme gimme!" Her hands were outstretched for the package and he handed it to her as he dropped back down to the ground. She opened it carefully, popping the tape off at the seams and unfolding the wrapping paper. Shane stared at her.

"I should be used to your crazy ways by now. You actually unwrap the present. You don't just tear the paper off." He muttered in amazement. "You were so hyper before I handed it to you, and now you're treating the paper like it's Waterford." She stuck her tongue out at him as she concentrated on recreasing the paper. "What did I tell you would happen if you stuck your tongue out at me again?" He laughed.

She didn't answer—she was too busy staring at the book. "Oh good, so you like it?" He asked. She didn't answer. "Mitchie?" Nothing. "I'm assuming you like it." No reaction. She just stared at it, a small smile forming. "You're sexy." Again, nothing. Shane crossed his arms in frustration. "I'm going to have sex with your mom." She didn't move.

"OH MY GOD! FIRE!" Shane cried. She didn't flinch. "Damn." He muttered. "Wait!" He reached out very carefully for the book and removed it from her grasp, setting it beside him quickly. She looked up slowly, confused. As her eyes met his, he pressed his mouth to hers forcefully. Her eyes widened and slowly fluttered shut.

Sure, they had kissed before, but never like this. Shane knew he had her attention now, but for reasons unknown to him, he didn't want to ever stop kissing her. His hands were inside her coat, holding her waist and her hands were on his arms, moving up to his neck and tangling in his hair. She pulled away after a long moment. "So did you want something?" She asked in a perfectly normal voice.

Shane stared at her. "Nope. I just wanted to taste the inside of your mouth." He shrugged, then paused. "No shit, I wanted something. Did you like the book?" He teased, and she nodded, laughing.

"Sorry...I guess I didn't hear you if you tried to get my attention before." Shane rolled his eyes. "Where on earth did you find a first edition Alice in Wonderland?" She whispered, reaching for the book and tracing the cover lovingly. Shane smiled, watching the way her eyes lit up. "I love it."

"A shop in Barcelona actually. The man didn't even know he had it—it was in a huge cardboard box." Mitchie gasped, clutching the book to her chest, horrified that her favorite book would be so mistreated. "But Nate and I saved it." Shane smiled proudly. Mitchie tilted her head to the side, noting the absence of the third Connect 3 member's name. "Jason found a coloring book." Shane added.

Mitchie smiled. "Wow. It's amazing. Best birthday present ever." She whispered, her eyes never leaving the cover. Shane grinned, his mind still reeling from their kiss. She looked up for a moment. "Shane?" His eyes slid back into focus.

"Sorry...I was just thinking." He mumbled, not meeting her eyes. Mitchie nodded understandingly. "Mitchie?" He looked up suddenly and she tilted her head to the side again, questioning. "I was just thinking about that kiss." He admitted. Her mouth formed a small 'o' and she nodded once more. "I'm sorry for that, by the way. I don't want it to make things awkward between us or anything."

Mitchie shrugged. "It didn't bother me. In fact," she smiled gently, "I really enjoyed it." Shane gave her a small smile. "No hard feelings?" She whispered, sliding closer to him. Shane gave her a horrified look.

"I could never have anything but affection for you babe." He grinned, wrapping his arms around her. "By the way, the next tour, you're coming with." He informed her. Mitchie smiled and nodded. "And you're sharing a bunk with me." Shane added.

Mitchie looked up, giving him a quizzical look. But aren't there 4 bunks?" She questioned. Shane nodded. "Then why can't I have that fourth one?" She wondered. Shane grinned.

"One, all our dirty clothes get thrown on that one." Mitchie wrinkled her nose. "And two, at least one member of the band has gotta see that fabulous body. I don't plan on it being Nate." He teased. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "And I need my best friend to keep me warm at night." He added, nuzzling her ear with his nose. She giggled, squirming away from him.

"Great. I'm going as the sex doll slash blanket." She laughed and Shane shook his head. "No? Okay, I'm going as the groupie slash bed warmer."

Shane laughed as well but shook his head again, taking one last breath and, in a burst of confidence informed her of the truth. "No. You're going as my girlfriend." Mitchie thought her heart had stopped. She turned slowly and looked at him in muted surprise, not wanting to get her hopes up. Shane looked up—the sun was rising. She positively glowed against the warm light rising around them.

"Shane..." Mitchie whispered, her eyes flashing with emotion. He smiled and kissed her softly. She responded instantly, saving this as one of her favorite moments, ever. He rested his forehead against hers, giving her a warm smile.

"Good morning beautiful."


End file.
